Are You Ok, Rinoa
by Pine1
Summary: Is Rinoa really ok... is she normal...
1. What's Going On?

A/N: This is my first fanfic so enjoy! Oh and i don't own any of these characters they belong to SQUARE Blah blah blah...  
  
Selphie grabbed the camcord off of the self above her bed. She quietly cheked in on Rinoa, her room mate. Just for a little bit of fun Selphie fimed Rinoa sleeping. Then she abrupty woke her up by jumping on her bed with the camcord still running. "huh...?" Rinoa groggily asked.  
"Rise and shine!" she yelped as she flopped down on the bed. "You don't want to be late for the first day of school." She said in her normal over peppy voice. she smiled sweetly.  
Rinoa's eyes grew big. "Your right," she exclaimed. "today is the first day of school, she glaced at her clock, 7:00, "I over slept" she cried.  
She threw the covers aside and started getting ready. "We're meeting evrry one for breakfast in the cafatira." Selphie yelled over to Rinoa who was in the bathroom fixing up.  
Selphie giggled at Rinoa who was scurring all over the room grabbing shirts and things, and asking stupid questions like "Does this make me look fat?"  
Final they stumbled out the door, into Zell and Squall. They acidently opened the door in Zell's face and hit him, and collided with Squall. Who didn't hear or see them coming because he was listening to his disk man.  
They all walked to the cafitira, and dropped Zell off at the infermary, because of a nose bleed.  
When they finaly got to the cafitira Irvine and Quistis were wating for them. "Where's is Zell?" Quistis inqired.  
"The infermary." They said together. Quistis gave them a wierd look, so Rinoa explained the incident.  
  
4th class...  
  
Squall sat at his computer dozing off. Irvine and Selphie were flirting, Selphie stole his hat in 2 class and hadn't planned on giving it back. Rinoa sat paying atettion, as ussual. And Zell sat in the back of the room so no one would laugh at him or ask him questions about his nose.   
Quistis stood at the fromt of the room trying to gain every ones attention.  
Suddenly A voice came over the intercom and red light began to flash.  
"Sudents please return to your dorms, teachers report to the 5th floor imediatly.  
Selphie clung to Irvine, scared. Zell ran to the font of the room and fung open the door and ran down the hall. Rinoa ran to Squall who had just woken up becuase of the loud sounds, and they left the room stunned. Quistis stood at the door making sure every one was safe.  
  
At Selphie and Rinoa's dorm...  
  
Every one ran into Selphie and Rinoa's dorm.  
"what's going on?" every one asked. Selphie still clung to Irvine, still a bit shaken up.  
Every one sat on the beds, because there was non where else to sit.  
"What do you think is going on?" Selphie asked inocently, looking up at Irvine, he shugged his sholders.  
Zell punched air in the corner, "If it invovles fighting count me in."  
  
What will happen, What is the problem. Do you like my fanfic? R&R i will read all of them. 


	2. Sorry I Couldn't Sleep

Evrey one woke up the next day in Selphie and Rinoa's dorm. The guys all slept ont he floor. But not every one was there, Rinoa was gone. She had probibly gone out to get an eraly brakefast or some thing like that.   
Selphie stepped nosilessly over Irvine to get to her closet. She pulled out her super mini yellow jumper, and stepped over Squall to get to the bath room, to change and get ready for school.  
After Selphie got out of the shower she heard chatering in the room, so she quickly got dressed, maybe they had released the events of the previous day while she was in the shower.  
She emergered to she the guys sitting around  
"Hay where's Rinoa?" they all asked her.   
"Iduno." she replied.  
Zell's stomoch growled, "Well enough about that, I'm hungry." they all agreed and walked down to thr cafatiria, or in Zell's case ran to the cafitiria. They all hoped Rinoa would be there waiting for them when they got there.  
And she was there. "Hi guys!" she said as they entered, she was sitting at a table. "Sorry, I probibly worried you, I sould have left a note, I woke up errly this mornning and I couldn't get back to bed."  
They all nodded understandinly. And ran off to get brakefast.  
Once in the lunch line Selphie turned to the others. "That was really wierd!" she commented.  
  
r+r please... i think the next one will be from Rinoa's point of view, that sould be interesting. -Kitka 


	3. What is Rinoa Thinking, Now we now

A/N: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to SQUARE, blah blah blah...  
  
This part of the fanfic takes place between chapter 1 and 2, and icludes part of two, and this chapter is writen in Rinoa point of view. So Enjoy!  
  
After every one had fallen asleep I woke up. A voice in my head had told me to, this voice had been controling me for a long time. I got out of bed and retrived my crossbow from my closet. I qalked to the door and opened it. I walked down the hall way.  
The voice told me "They'll never suspect it was inocent little you, now don't hasitate like last time." I walked on for a little while. I didn't the voice any more, so I tried to turn around. "NO!" the Voice told me, and an unseen force grabbed me and pushed me back to the way she wanted me to go.   
All I knew about the voice was that it belong to a she, a female. But i knew no other information about the voice. But the strangest part was it only plaged my by night.  
"HERE!!!" the voice in my head shouted.   
I covered my ears, "NO! i don't wanna!" I retorted. but it pushed my through the door, like I was a gost.   
"Do it now." the voice said "Before it wakes up. Do it how i told you to."  
I wimpered. and lifted my crossbow. "Remember," it said, "It's just an animal, and you are diffrent, like a god, you are stronger."  
"NO!" I thought, and I ran to the door pushing past the unseen force I ran down the hall way. Once it stopped plaging me i stopped and sat on a bench in the garden. "I need to tell some one!" I thought.  
Squall came out a couple minuets later, "There you are!" he said and walked up to me. "Is some thing wrong, could you not sleep agian."  
"No," I said and looked at my feet.  
"Is some thing wrong..." he asked and tried to look in to my eyes.  
"Yes." I said "You'll think I am silly if I tell you." I said.  
"No, I won't, just tell me." He said and tried to lift my head up.  
"I think... I am still a sorceress." a studdered, Squall gave me a look.  
"Why do you think that." he asked, as if it were imposible.  
"Because I get voices in my head, she tells me to kill people. That is why they sent us away to our dorms yesterday, because I killed, No because SHE made me kill some one."  
Squall nodded. "Have you told any one else."  
"No."  
"This is serious, we sould tell Quistes, she'll know what to do."  
"Thanks." I said and smiled, and he smiled back, he belived me.  
  
Sorry if this one was stupid. but please R+R. thnx.  
Kitka ^_^ 


	4. This is the ending some one asked for

ÐÏà¡±á 


	5. the real end sorry about the other one

Rinoa nervously knocked on Quistis' door to her door, Squall at her side. Quistis peeked out the door. "Uhh hi." she smiled. "come on in." She opened the door to reveal the same old mess. Squall and Rinoa sat on the flimsy mattress on Quistis' bed. "Do you have a problem?" Quistis asked pulling up a chair. She then looked in to Rinoa's eyes. They were full of fear. Squall elbowed Rinoa, "Just tell her what you told me." he whispered. Quistis sat patiently watching. "Umm..." Rinoa stuttered, her face was pale, paler than usual. "I think I am still a sorceress." she stuttered, her words barley audible. "Oh really, now what makes you think this." Quistis lowered her voice. "I hear voices at night." she looked up to see if Quistis believed her. "She tells me to kill people. I can't fight it well, I can't see it but can stop me from running away." Quistis face was distorted. "So it was you who left Cole in such bad a condition." " No the person inhabits my body, it uses me, it uses it's power through me. I am possessed, so to say." Quistis nodded. "I think we can fix this." *** Quistis entered the infirmary, I need to borrow something for a class." Quistes told the nurse. " I need that, she said pointing at something in a glass cabinet. Squall and Rinoa hid in the hall way looking through the door. The stout nurse opened the cubored and gave the potion to the instructor, no questions asked. *** Quistis read the back of the bottle. "One teaspoon to get rid of a demonic inhabitant." she read Rinoa was very nervous and Squall could tell, he looked at her frightened porcelain face and slid her hand in to her delicate ones. He gave a squeeze for reassurance., and looked down at her, into her eyes. She gave a weak smile. Quistis gave the teaspoon and handed it to Rinoa. The metallic green substance scared Rinoa. "Any side affects." She inquired. "Sleeplessness, and nothing else." She looked at Rinoa "Just take it she urged. The voice in her head screamed out. "NOOOO DONT DO IT!!!" Rinoa drank the liquid, surprised by it's good taste. All eyes were on her. "I feel fine." she reported to them. ***  
  
That night, as a celebration, Squall took Rinoa out to dinner at "Chocobo Ho Ho's" "Good thing I told you guys." Rinoa smiled. And for a shocker, Squall let one of his rare smile shine through. "You know," Rinoa began, "You look cute when you smile." Squall smiled more, his face turned red as he leaned over a gave her a sweet kiss. ~~~ Aww.... a happy ending, I personally like it. Hope you enjoyed. -Kitka 


End file.
